Clara's Cowabunga Christmas
by KerryAnne
Summary: A story I wrote for starryyeah and Clara's her OC. Leo and Raph have the best Christmas ever.


Clara Langson's 17

Leo's 16

Raph's 15

Clara Langston, a stunning blonde, blue eyed and curvy girl, heaved a deep sigh, as she gazed at her crushes, Leo and Raphael, who were sparring in the dojo. She was April's best friend and had met them a few weeks ago and had been immediately drawn to the two turtles. Leo, for his gorgeous sapphire eyes, forest green skin, toned butt and legs. Hell, he was breath-taking, and being humble, didn't even realize it. Raphael was sheer perfection, with his electric green eyes and chiselled features and she honestly couldn't decide who she liked best. Personality wise: Leo was a pure gentleman, noble and soft spoken and Raphael had a raging temper, the rebel, and muscle. She'd always gone for the bad boys, so perhaps Raphael was her match?

"What's the matter, Clara?" Raphael asked, placing his sai in his obi.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" Leo asked, sheathing his katana.

"It's nothing. I'm going to catch a movie."

"Whatever it is, ya can talk ta us," Raphael said.

"Okay," Clara said, and smiled shyly. "I like you both."

"W-what?" Raphael asked, his jaw dropping in amazement that this beautiful girl liked him. "Ya like us? As in friends or more?"

"That's cool, because I like you too," Leo admitted, his cheeks flushed.

"More than friends and I have Christmas gifts, but I can't give to you both and I have to decide who I like most and I'm not sure you even like me, Raph."

"That's easy," Raphael said and smirked. "Gotta be me. I have more of a personality and of course I like ya. Yer damn sexy. But if yer really stumped, I got a suggestion. We'll have some fun and whichever turtle's name ya scream the loudest, ya give a gift and date. How's that sound? Leo, ya on board?"

"You mean sleep with both of you?" Clara asked, her cheeks reddening.

"And we'll both watch the other, so we can keep proper score. Leo?" Raphael said.

"I'm all for it," Leo said. "Why not? Not like Raph and I have other opportunities. Karai hasn't made a move on me and Mona and Raph's relationship isn't going well."

"Yeah," Raphael said. "It isn't, so this will be a welcome distraction. Ya ready, baby? We can do it in Leo's room."

"Okay," Clara said, shy, but secretly thrilled she was going to finally be with them.

XXX

Inside Leo's room, Leo and Raphael flipped a coin. Heads, Leo was going first. Tails, it would be Raphael. Leo won the toss and said, "What now?"

"Now ya kiss her, doofus," Raphael said, and rolled his eyes.

"Did you and Mona screw, Raphael?" Clara asked.

"Tried ta, but we ain't sexually compatible. That's a huge reason why things ain't workin' out."

"So you're fine with cheating on her?"

"Yeah. I'm tired of being a virgin. Come on, Leo. We're growing old waiting."

Leo strode to Clara's side and began kissing her, their tongues battling for dominance, as hands groped and Leo's gear and Clara's red mini dress and matching bra were discarded to the floor in a heap. Raphael watched, his arms crossed, and warmth pooling in his groin.

Leo carried Clara to the bed, lay her down and gently removed her panties with his mouth and after planting a tender kiss on her lips, whispered, "You want rough or gentle, Clara?"

"I'm inexperienced, so I definitely want gentle, Leo."

"You got it," Leo said and parted her legs with his knees. He lowered his head and began to lap between her legs, thinking, she tastes so damn good. Like strawberries and honey. Wow. This is incredible. Me, Leo, having sex with a girl. Dreams do come true. Fuck Karai. This girl is so much better.

Turned on, Raphael began to stroke his slit, his eyes focussed on the amorous pair.

Clara moaned, her nipples erect and her head thrown back, her hands fisting the bed sheets, as she slowly grew moist, Leo's tongue dipping in and out, as he savored her nectar. When Leo deemed her wet enough, he stopped and plunged his thick forest green rod deep inside of her, thrusting in and out and gradually building up a rhythm that soon had them seeing stars. Leo was huge, she thought, but she knew she could adapt.

Leo's eyes were hooded, as lust took over his senses. All he wanted to do was please her and he'd do everything he could to ensure that happened.

Raphael stroked his slit faster and soon dropped down with a loud churr, his semi-erect purple cock leaking precome.

"Leo!" Clara yelled, as Leo intensified his pace. "Hell, I'm going to come. Leo! Leo!"

Raphael came with a loud churr, spraying his plastron white with his essence and panting heavily, his eyes still locked on his brother and Clara. I can't wait for my turn, he thought.

Clara climaxed, screaming Leo's name. He came a minute later, shooting his essence deep inside of her and heaving a contented sigh.

Pulling out, he kissed her cheek and said, "That was amazing, Clara. Thank you."

"It was. Were you a virgin too?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you were incredible, Leo. I'm honored to have had my first time with you."

"My turn!" Raphael said, approaching the bed. "If yer able ta, baby?"

"I'm a bit sore, but I'll be fine, Raph," Clara said, and patted the bed sheet. "Come on."

"Move, Leo!" Raphael said.

Leo shifted to the other side of the bed and watched, as his brother climbed onto Clara and started rubbing her nipples. "Yer so beautiful, Clara," Raphael said, and latched his mouth onto a nipple, sucking and enjoying the groans that escaped from Clara's throat. Clara's cheeks flushed and her nipples grew erect, as Raphael sucked harder. He nipped her and she cried out in pain. "Sorry," Raphael said, after releasing her nipple. "I like bitin', so yer gonna have lots of bites. Ya fine with that?"

"Yes," Clara said. "I don't care what you do. I just want you, Raphie."

Raphael grinned, parted her legs, and thrust his ten inch cock deep inside of her, while he nipped her collarbone, asserting dominance, and loving the little moans Clara made. I can't believe I'm havin' sex with a woman, he thought. Wow. My life is lookin' up. Maybe I can even be a daddy! Raphael nipped and licked down her body, leaving multiple bites that he knew would leave bruises and his dad would ask questions, but who cared? He was old enough to have sex, wasn't he? And his dad had to deal with it!

Leo was turned on and began stroking himself, his eyes riveted on them.

Raphael increased his thrusting, his eyes glazed over, and Clara soon came. "Raphael!" she shouted. "Fuck. Fuck!"

Leo growled, as he came, spraying his plastron white.

Raphael climaxed a minute later, with a loud growl, emptying himself inside of Clara. Then, pulling out, he said, "Ya screamed my name loudest, Clara, and ya liked sex with me the most."

"Get off of me, Raphael." After he'd obeyed, she said, "I preferred it with Leo and shouted his name the loudest."

"I win," Leo said.

A crestfallen Raphael's lower lip stuck out and his eyes filled with tears, as he muttered, "Whatever. Ya win. At least I ain't a virgin no more."

Clara smiled and said, "Raphael, Leo won, but I also enjoyed being with you and if you both are okay with it, I want you both as my lovers."

"Really?" Raphael asked in astonishment, his eyes wide.

"Yes," Clara said. "I know you're brothers and it'll be strange seeing one another naked, like it must have been now."

"It was a bit," Leo said. "But I'm not attracted to Raph and he's not attracted to me and it'll be weird sharing a girl, but I'll do it if it means we can both be happy and that you're happy too. Raph?"

"I'm in, but ya'd better not hog the covers or fart In bed, Leo."

"Awesome," Clara said, her eyes shining in happiness. "I'm so happy."

"Want another round, baby?" Raphael asked.

"I'm kind of tired," Clara said and stifled a yawn. "I'd rather just cuddle with my boys," she added, moving to the middle of the bed.

Raphael and Leo jumped in on either side of her and Raphael said, "We could become daddies, Clara. How do ya feel 'bout that?"

"I'm cool with babies."

"Me too," Leo said. "But Dad won't like this arrangement, Clara."

"Who cares? You can make your own decisions and he has to accept it. Now, what about Mona, Raph?"

"Gonna get rid of her. Yer the only one I want, baby."

"One last thing, I didn't give you your presents."

"Ya have," Raphael said, lying down and nuzzling into her bosom, his arms wrapped around her. "We've lost our virginity and yer gonna be our mate and we're gonna have babies. That's the best gifts we could have asked for. Leo agreed and Raphael added, "Yer gonna be so loved up, baby, and we're gonna treasure ya forever. Yer a goddess and perfection and we're so thrilled yer ours."

Clara smiled and it wasn't long before the contented trio drifted off to sleep.


End file.
